Perish Through the Smoke
by Jai Rose
Summary: Harry Potter has just survived the Tri-Wizard tournament. Alive and battered he is returned to his Aunt and Uncles home for a summer of unhappiness, relieving the death of Cedric and being cut off from all magical civilization. But now he's back with a new friend everyone had just as soon never met and this strange feeling in his gut. [HP/?] (complete summary inside)
1. A Garden and her Boy among other Odditie

So this is my first ever Harry Potter Fanfiction and goodness gracious is this first chapter a dozzy. Uhm. I swear it will be worth it? I mean, what can I say to someone who's about to go on a journey of 10 k? If you get through this and actually like it, I will love you. No questions asked. Not because it will be bad or anything, I'm just a poor writer with self esteem lower than a bunch of people.

**Some info:**

From here on out, the AU situation is going to be very, very clear. The first big part will be coming soon, about half way through this chapter. It basically sets up for the rest of Harry's time and Hogwarts. And let me tell you, I can't wait to write it.  
I've got the next chapter written up, but... well, I would like some feedback.  
So if you've the time, and a strong heart for prologues:  
Well. Let the games begin.

_**Summary:**_ _Harry Potter has just survived the Tri-Wizard tournament. Alive and battered he is returned to his Aunt and Uncles home for a summer of unhappiness, relieving the death of Cedric and being cut off from all magical civilization. But now he's back with a new friend everyone had just as soon never met and this strange feeling in his gut that's telling him: Something big this way comes. [AU after Tri-wizard tournament/Pairing will be revealed later: HP/?] **  
**_

_[p.s. this is not a slash story, so rest assured.]_

_:Parseltongue:_

"Normal"

:/Whispers through walls/:

* * *

**_Perish Through the Smoke_**

* * *

**A Garden and her Boy among other Oddities  
**

The garden was the only place Harry Potter enjoyed in his muggle relative's small plot of land. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world, only current resident parseltongue (who is alive) in the past century - in case you had not received the memo; was working diligently at his garden. His aunt probably thought it was a punishment to send him outside to weed the patch of flowers every day and trim the shrubs to her very specific specifications. And when he did it day after day in hundred degree temperatures, sweat pouring from his body in rivers- Harry was hard pressed to disagree with her. He might even, Merlin forbid, agree.

Today, July 29th, Harry Potter was sitting on his knees, trowel in hand as he weeded the almost inconspicuous dandelion sprouts which seemed to always find purchase in his garden. From experience the little buggers would cause trouble whenever he returned from his ten month hiatus at school and vacation with the Weasleys, and it would take him at least a week before he saw even a smidgeon of hope for his flowers. It was already the second week of his return. On the plus side, the wind was pleasant as the midday sun beat down on his back, giving him a nice layering of golden skin after two weeks of wash, rinse, and repeat. He worked shirtless, mostly because he found the ragged shirts he would have been forced to wear cumbersome, and ugly. And it made him look more like 'hired help'; so of course Aunt Petunia allowed it.

A few more sprouts were placed in the bucket to Harry's left, before he took a breather, leaning against the back of his calves in a kneeling position. His hands ached something fierce, considering he had been outside for the past three hours. Doing a load of menial tasks. Harry didn't necessarily mind, it kept his mind off of more… depressing thoughts. The Dursleys, his life in general, and occasionally Voldemort. By occasionally he, of course, meant quite a lot. But those thoughts only took up a quarter of his attention.

The other quarter was kept in check with work and trying to stay hydrated.

Cedric's death took up the rest of the rather large portion of his time. In fact, he was thinking about it now, with his hands aching, his skin blistering and warm from the sun. He shivered as he couldn't stop the images.

Cedric's perplexed face as he faced the green-spell without blinking. Voldemort repeating words like a chant in his mind, "Kill the spare." The ritual. The scar. Cedric still dead. The return had been the hardest part. Coming back with his dead body, watching as the fans cheered before it turned into weeping.

Where had the innocence gone?

With that thought Harry dug back into the garden with a fervent rush, pushing the thought of the past Champion out of his mind. He pushed all of third year far into his brain and hoped he could escape for a few hours. A thorn stuck in his arm, and he stopped only momentarily to pull it back out before leaping off the proverbial edge into work.

Harry moved his mind completely off the untouchable subject. Onto more… manageable things. He found himself doing a lot of thinking on account of the fact no one even tried writing to him. He still sent Hedwig with weekly reports of the Dursleys treatment of him, but he received nothing back by Hedwig's return. Harry still felt crappy about that, mostly because he hadn't a clue why no one would respond.

He had gone his entire life up to Hogwarts without letters from friends, so why was it so harsh and unbearable now when he was in the same situation as before?

Even with the past year and its hardships, Harry begun to realize something that should have disturbed him. Coming back well fed, clothed to the T, and happy, just rubbed his face into it even more. Being somewhat spoiled at Hogwarts had made Harry realize just how badly his relatives treated him.

Abuse would be the word most people would call it, but then again, Harry didn't see it as such. Most people hadn't been abused like he had. So he didn't think it was abuse. Harry had in his mind beatings, and being half-killed. The worst his Aunt and Uncle had ever gone was lock him up for a day, with three meager meals coming his way. No. The Dursleys didn't abuse him. It was just indifference, mixed with a kind of distaste for his very existence. Harry dealt with that as if he was a fish in water. Being ignored came natural to him. Snape would probably deny that, claiming Harry was a "spoiled child, taking after his father." But what did Snape know about Harry?

Nothing.

Harry being mistreated and Snape denying it.. well, it would not make it any less true.

The Dursley's did feed him, clothed him, and give him a roof over his head; but if Harry would have been asked what a home felt like he would have answered with a question: What is a home? Before Hogwarts had even come about as an option, Harry had long since forgone trying to figure out why his aunt always glared at him and muttered 'freak' as if everything was his fault, or why uncle Vernon became particularly bug eyed when he saw Harry studying his homework diligently. He knew Dudley didn't know either, he just was taught by example- something that actually stuck in the thick skull of his.

Monkey see, monkey do.

Part of it was magic, Harry knew that better than he knew that Hogwarts was to teach him how to control his talent. The other part was something intangible. He felt it in the air whenever he entered a room. It was a chilling sensation whenever the Dursleys acknowledged his existence. The Dursley's, for all of their faults, and they had many, were a family: something they denied him since he arrived in their lives. And unfortunately, they knew how to be a very close family while excluding their orphaned nephew.

Harry was a stronger individual, he felt, because he had been so mistreated. He dealt with things like loss, starvation, and horrible phrases without blinking. He survived Snape year after year. He survived Voldemort year after year. He was strong. The strongest.

So why couldn't he fight off the nightmares, or Cedrics memory, or Snape's clever insults that sometimes dug deep into his skin, or… anything? What was he doing wrong?

Harry knew he was strong, but he didn't feel like it when he was so helpless. He felt abandoned. Especially this summer. He hadn't seen an owl since he left on the train home. Sure, he had Hedwig and he sent her off to deliver 'reports about his well being', but that was it. No other owls had been forthcoming.

The Dursley's had no clue of Harry's thoughts. Harry didn't think they would particularly care. They didn't speak to him unless necessary. And it became increasingly more of a choice that they neglected to accept as he learned to read. It took a little while for Harry to just accept their attitude toward him and not hope for anything more. Family by blood meant more than anything, he supposed. He had been a burden to them. It was pretty logical they disliked him for it.

Even though Harry himself would never do something like that.

After his first year at Hogwarts, and what a year it had been, he realized he was wrong about what it meant to be a family. And about almost every concept he had accepted of families in general.

Family didn't mean seclusion and keeping nephews in cupboards while watching the telly in the other room. Family didn't mean making fun of the one who was different all the while encouraging a beast of a boy to grow rounder. Family didn't even mean that this behavior was acceptable in normal situations.

Family meant together, through everything, while still being able to welcome others into your life. Family wasn't jealous. Family was kind. Family was warm. Family was accepting. The best of family was the Weasleys. Ron. Mrs. Weasley. Family was love. Even the Malfoys could say what family was and Harry would accept it. Loyalty. Honesty.

And that was a very, very foreign concept for Harry to grasp.

Was there fear in a family? What did a family really feel like? For years, these questions had plagued his mind. And he had always questioned where his had gone. What he had done to deserve their leaving.

It was only until recently that he had kept that thought. With Sirius being released, harry couldn't help but smile.2

Harry pulled a particularly stubborn weed, taking out its main root with a triumphant smile. The smile was short lasting though, as he sat back on his foot until he dropped backwards onto his rump. His legs were sprawled out in front of himself like a three year old, but Harry could only admire the garden he had been watching since he was old enough to dig a hole. He leaned on his arms, keeping them behind him as the muscles twinged in distress. The pain in his arms was nice and kept him sharp, but if Harry was honest he could have lived without it.

There were many different flowers he cared for (tulips, chrysanthemums, bushes of roses, just to name a few), but his favorite had to be his mother's namesake. The lilies were gorgeous this time of year as well. Their colors were vibrant yellows, reds, and oranges. They always seemed to do really well in the summer, and Aunt Petunia had complained many times over that they only seemed to perk up when Harry was around. Harry kept his smile hidden until he was out of sight so she might not be able to see it light up his face.

Harry did not have many things to be proud of. But his garden he could love without being judged. It was the only thing the Dursley's had ever allowed him to keep.

_:Old Hag.:_

Harry perked up as he blinked. Where had that come from? He looked around, still sitting. There was no one out on the street or sidewalk, nor was that voice one of the Dursleys. Harry knew their voices better than anything. It was smaller, almost childlike voice that spoke. If a child could successfully become enraged and hiss. Was there a child around here?

_:Thinkssss I don't know how to ssssssssmell rat poissssson? Haaahaaa, sssssstupid old witch.:_ Following the small breathy voice, Harry spotted a small green, garden snake around the bottom stems of his roses. It was slithering along, fast but also kind of livid. What had crawled in its mouth and died? The snake disappeared behind a particularly large bunch of leaves.

_:Hello?:_ It took Harry a moment to hiss back, because contrary to popular belief he did not swim in snakes nor did he speak to them all that much. Once in a blue moon there would be a few that greeted him.

It was silent, but Harry could guess the Snake was either slithering for its life or coming towards him. It was the usual response a snake had given him, after the initial shock to their little reptilian brains.

A little, green head poked up from a rose stem and pushed past a budding clump of still attached leaves.

_:Interessssting. You sssssspeak.:_ The snake said, pushing its body farther off the branch, towards Harry. Tongue flickering in the wind. _:Why?:_

_What?_ Harry thought blankly.

Harry was flabbergasted. Never before had a snake asked him… why. It was always a hello, a little bit of praising being bestowed upon him for being smart enough to speak their language, maybe a little talk about the weather, and then a good day. They were incredibly polite, and also incredibly knowledgeable about Parseltongue speakers. He had just assumed all snakes knew what a speaker was.

Harry's mouth fell open and he fought to respond before he brain completely left him. _:I donno…. I wasssss born with the ability to ssssspeak.: _

He paused for a moment, irritating himself. He never actually pondered the thought of why he could (at the time he had realized he could it was a little far from his mind to find it out. In fact, he was pretty sure he had pushed it very deep into the recesses of his mind.), especially since Voldemort was the only other person this century who could even hold a candle speaking to snakes. Harry had always just accepted it was a freak accident, and didn't like to dwell on it often. Everyone said it was a dark ability, but how was that possible if he had been born of a _light_ family?

_:I think.:_

The little head bobbed up and down, in a kind of nod.

_:Achccceptable ansssswer, Ssssspeaker. Hold your flesh out, I wisssssh to taste you.:_

What on earth? Harry jerked back. He had enough bad memories of the Basilisk going at him, he didn't need any more nightmares about a small albeit harmless, garden snake to add to his list of terrors. Plus, none of the other snakes had ever asked to… 'taste' him. Then again, this snake was comparably smaller than most other's he had met. And three times as harmless. And didn't know about his speaker abilities origin like all the other snakes had hinted at.

_:No way. Why ssssshould I?: _Harry had had enough of being ordered around by serpents. It seemed like that was all they did. Voldemort, Draco, and Snape included

Unblinkingly, the snake stared at him._ :I am curioussssss.:_

_:Yeah. Right. So wassss the Dark Lord.: _Harry snorted. He briefly wondered if this snake was Voldemort's, but kept those thoughts to himself. The snake might become offended, and he didn't want to piss off a snake that lived in his garden. The strange scenarios that could come about from that would be either horrible or so strangely simple it would confound him for days.

_:Why do you fight your heritage?:_ The snake asked, its small head angling sideways a degree or two. _:Why are you not proud to ssssspeak the noble language of ussss sssssnakes?:_

_:I did not mean it like that,:_ Harry replied. _:Ssssspeaking to ssssssnakes is not liked in my world.:_

_:You humanssss are not very ssssmart.:_ It was said with disdain, but the little snake nodded its head in a form of understanding. _:I will not bite. I wisssh to taste. That isssss all.:_

_:What if you're lying? And what if you decide you want to bite me?: _Harry demanded, wrinkling his nose. He assumed a bite from the snake would not be anything special, but he had seen stranger things happen. He had met a phoenix.

The green serpent looked up at him, almost as if it was offended. Maybe it was. _:I am a ssssnake. I bite. I eat. I ssssssurvive. I do not lie. Contrary to your beliefsssss, __wizzzard__ the language we are sssssspeaking now issss impossssssible to lie in.:_

Harry's mouth dropped. Impossible to lie? How was that even possible. He could lie in any language he wanted, he only needed to understand it. Surely Hermione would have told him had she known. And Hermione knew everything. Determined to try it out, Harry thought up the most bold faced lie in the world_. :I am a Death Eater.:_

Except he tried, but could not get it to leave his throat.

He tried another, trying to lie to the little snake who was looking up at him with wide, unblinking eyes.

_:I am a girl!: _

Nothing.

_:Ron is smart, the smartest in our dorm.:_

_:Who isssss Ron?:_ The snake inquired, perplexed. _:Issssss ssssshe your mate? I sssssmell no un-mated female on you.:_

_:No!:_ Harry blushed deeply as he shook his head. So blatant lies were a no-go, but half-truths or blatant misunderstands were fine. Ron was the smartest at chess. Harry rubbed his brow. Oh, he would have a head-ache after this, that was sure.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that Hermione couldn't know everything. BUt then, if she didn't... how would he have access to that knowledge? It was troubling. Harry was already completely out of his league with Voldemort.

He needed all the help he could get.

_:Ron isssssn't- I- Oh! Alright…. you may tasssssste me.:_

With a resigned sigh Harry held out his dominant arm, palm up, centimeters away from the little, boxy head. The snake was a little hesitant, probably after watching the wizard in front of it have a semi-mental breakdown. But valiantly it continued forward, crawling its way up the arm, a tongue every once in a slither touching his arm.

_:You ssssmell nice.:_ The little voice hissed, crawling up to the crook of Harry's elbow. It had managed to get all the way off the branch and now rested solely on his arm. Harry was no huge person either, so the snake couldn't have been more than a foot. _:You are trussssstworthy. My calling issss Airssssshoon. What issss yourssss wizard hatchling?:_

Harry blinked. The snake was female, that much was sure. He didn't know how he knew it, just that he did. The translation that his mind supplied for Arishoon was One Who Hisses at the Moon. Well, that was odd, Harry thought to himself. Surely she wasn't a were-snake, was she? What would she even turn into? A dog?

Shaking himself out of the strange thought, Harry answered. _:I'm Harry Potter.:_

Arishoon nodded solemnly, her eyes a bright onyx. Her answer was unexpected as Harry's own name, spoken by a snake for the first time ever, actually translated. _:The-Man-Who-Refusesssss-to-Die. It is alwaysssss a pleasssssure to meet one who hassss already defeated death.: _

Wait. The man who what?

Harry's mouth dropped open. How did Harry bloody Potter translate to… to that? It made no sense. His parents couldn't have known what they were naming their child. Nobody else had been able to tell the Potters naming their son as such would be dooming him, since no one else could speak the language of the snakes, except for Voldemort, and he wanted Harry dead.

Harry had had news dropped on him before, but never this… significant. Or rather, he couldn't quite say that. Hagrid telling him he was a Wizard was now second in line to 'most dramatic things to be told to Harry when he is not ready.'

_:What? How on earth did Harry Potter transsssslate to… __that__?:_ Harry inquired in a vastly, insignificant voice. How did everything come out to him being tremendously different than anyone else on the planet? Why did his parents have to pick a name that in Parseltongue was the literal embodiment of Voldemort's defeat? And Harry's subsequent life? Did that mean…

Holy shite. One couldn't lie in Parseltongue.

_:What.. what about Tom Riddle?:_

Why had he not thought of this before?

Arishoon hissed sharply, pulling her face back and craning her neck in an 's'. She bared her fangs in an almost grimace. Harry was aware she could strike him at any moment, but she held back and he trusted that she would. _:He-Who-Mocksssss-the-Divide. Hissss name issss ssssspoken of in the darkessst cornerssss of our pitsss. Salazar Slytherin'sssss heir who muddiesss the great name of hissss ancesssstorsssss.:_

It was a relief to know that there was at least one snake who hated Riddle as much as him. Though he wasn't quite sure what Voldemorts true name revealed, it seemed as if Arishoon hated it. What did it even mean? What was a divide? Math? Harry was not good at that. Barely passed even without Dudley 'helping' him. Even though Harry didn't want to, he was starting to really like this snake. She was amusing and intelligent. Plus, she didn't like Riddle.

Anyone who hated Voldemort was A-ok in his book.

_:Ssssso you do not like him?: _Harry inquired softly, reaching up to stroke Arishoon down her back, trying to calm her back from her tensed state. Strong muscles tightened before loosening. Her muscles were clenched around his forearm tight enough that he would be hard pressed to get blood to his fingers.

_:He-Who-Mocksss-the-Divide is a dissssgrace to all who Ssssspeak. Many of our kind will not admit to hissss sssssshort comingssss, but my ancesssstorssss have always been of unpopular opinion.:_

_:Do sssssnakesssss actually care that much?: _

Before Arishoon was able to answer, Aunt Petunia called outside in her loud shrill voice that could have been comparable to nails on a chalk board, "BOY. GET IN HERE."

Harry flinched at the ending. He'd been yelled at so many times before, so many times that no reaction was his reaction. But… when she managed her shrill voice to that degree of pitch, he knew he was in for it. Though he knew not what he did. Outside all day, Harry wasn't even sure it was possible to do something to piss her off. Though if anyone could find something at fault with him it was Aunt Petunia.

_:I have to be going.:_

_:That awful muggle isssss your caretaker?:_ The snake demanded, appalled. She especially look affronted when she muttered under her breath, _:Sssshe tried to kill me.:_

_:Unfortunately. Yessss. I wissssh I could properly appologisssse for their disssssgrace, but they are not magical.:_ Harry reached his arm towards the flowers, so that Arishoon would be a little safer when she tried to cross back over to her home turf. She was a small snake after all, no need to hurt her just because she wanted to get to know him. The smooth, underbelly glided across his arm hesitantly as she turned herself around, before ringing around the rose stem.

Arishoon faltered a moment as Harry rose and dusted himself off.

For a snake, Arishoon knew it was a great honor to meet the one-who-had-conquered-death. When Arishoon had left her hole, she had not particularly thought anything exciting would happen. Sure, she had survived a near poisoning, but that was every day snake life. She survived a near-death experience every time Harry's owl left her perch.

Who knew that meeting Harry Potter would lead her to making a decision she had not thought she was going to be making. Ever. She would not tell Harry her reasoning. It would not do to tell him about her heritage, and how it worked. It was better if he thought her a lone, garden snake.

He would find out soon enough.

_:I will ssssstay in thisssss garden.:_ Arishoon decided out loud, making Harry pause in his clean up, hands frozen over his butt as he wiped himself. Harry turned slowly, because his back had been to the minor, green snake. _:In case you wisssssh to ssssspeak again. There mussst not be any welcome conversssationsssss with thosssse gremlinssss.:_

_:Uhm… of coursssse, thank you.:_

Because what else does one say to a snake who just befriended you and wishes to speak to you again? You say the polite thing, of course. Even if Harry wasn't particularly sure how this relationship would end between a boy, more of a man now than anything, and a small green were-snake (if she was one, it was incredibly rude to ask one that question).

With a final and decisive nod, Arishoon disappeared into the underbrush. Leaving behind a trowel, a bucket half filled with dead plants, and a smattered boy who was more confused than sure of himself. Arishoon was certainly unique. It was quite obvious that she understood who he was, but Harry wasn't quite sure if she really comprehended what it meant to get to know Harry Potter. In his mind, he pictured their next conversation starting out with her demanding information of him. Especially if she got ahold of another snake with information on him.

"Where is that bloody boy?" Vernon was obviously trying to be loud, because it caught Harry out of his half day-dream. Vernon had a certain talent with getting attention. He was larger than an exercise ball on a good year, but his voice was what held a certain quality to it. Somehow, and it was always kind of bizarre to Harry, Vernon could talk loud enough that anyone within ten feet of the house could hear, but outside that bubble it was silent.

Harry tossed his tools together and dragged the bucket into the air as he made his way to the garage. His feet dragged and he could honestly, without even feeling a little bad about it, tell himself he wished running away was an option. Was America nice this time of year? Did the Chinese have edible food? Was anyone else in their own wizard war?

It wouldn't do to run away from his problems. What about his friends?

With a sigh, Harry put those thoughts away.

Entering the house after cleaning up and putting everything away was always touch and go. It sounded like Aunt Petunia was going to have a gasket, but she almost always sounded that way. Vernon as well. The only one he could tell a bad day from a good one was Dudley, and he had more bad days then good ones. Harry believed he had been recently dumped by a girl. So this next month would be hell on earth, unless someone came to save him.

It was starting to look like he was going to have to brave the storm of Duddy-kins and his breakdowns.

"Oi, where have you been boy? Calling for ages. Get over here." Vernon growled, which was more of a gurgle, considering the size of his throat. He was sitting, or lounging, Harry could never quite tell considering the girth of the man. He had a newspaper in his hands.

Harry was always hesitant to come closer than absolutely necessary. Vernon had never once laid a brutally, cruel hand on him. A little bit of pushing, sure, but it had never left marks. If he had, Harry would have had the muggle police on them so fast, it would be a wonder if the whole neighborhood didn't know by the time the police cars pulled up. Even if the aftermath he could deal with, Harry didn't like to be within striking distance. Call it a premonition. Call it self-preservation. Harry called it not being stupid.

It was Dudley that had gotten him into this particular habit.

"Yes, sir?" Harry always tried to keep his voice subdued. If they thought him unhappy, they were happy. Joy of joys. And Harry lived to serve.

"Dinner needs made. Your aunt has the list."

With a small sigh, so light it could have been mistaken for a deep breath, Harry turned towards the kitchen, ready to face the wrath of she-hulk herself.

Fortunately for him, Aunt Petunia only gave him the list and the left him alone to his thoughts. She also had a plate with a sandwich and a glass of milk. It wasn't much, but Harry did appreciate that she remembered him. Even if it was only to take care of the garden with his 'golden thumb'. Harry dare not respond with the correct term of 'green thumb'.

It took him about an hour to prepare dinner, and then he was allowed to take a small plate back to his room. This had been a reoccurring thing he was quite happy with. Especially considering they no longer forced him to wait until they all had stuffed their own gobs. Vernon and Petunia knew that the consequences for him returning to Hogwarts malnourished would be worse than ever before, especially as he was coming on to his 15th birthday. Remus and 'Snuffles' had come by the second day he had been back and threatened them. Since then, Harry had made sure to mention how Remus was a werewolf in any conversation he could, and that Sirius was a wanted murder.

They paled every time and Harry felt an almost intense and troubling wave of satisfaction. It was times like that he worried he would turn into a better Tom Riddle. Better, because he knew he would never be caught. Who would dare to question the boy-who-lived? And furthermore, when did the boy-who-lived in question start to question himself?

He reached his room in minutes after serving his plate. The room was so plain, Dumbledore would probably have a heart attack, but Harry had to admit just having a place where he could call 'home' was nice. No matter that the bars had been removed and Hedwig was sitting on the edge of her perch. The place was actually turning out to be quite… nice. Though he still felt smug satisfaction whenever he managed to get his Aunt and Uncle to buckle in fear because of his magic.

Harry shook his head, just as his thoughts turned down… that path. It wasn't often he doubted himself. Just every single night. Every minute of every day. It didn't help that anyone who actually cared for him were not around for him. The Weasleys were off living their lives as every magical family did. Dumbledore probably only thought of him in passing. Remus he knew was probably chomping at the bit to come see him, but werewolves were very restricted in their movements. Sirius as well, but that was because if anyone saw his face he would be sent back to Azkaban. He was probably stuck at his house, where ever that was. Harry could hope they were together, Remus and Sirius that is, because Sirius needed the recuperation.

Altogether, Harry fell asleep wishing someone would take him out of this hell hole before he was irreparably damaged.

Too bad for Harry, he'd been irreparably damaged since the ripe age of seven.

* * *

_This was not happening_, Harry thought to himself desperately. He wanted to stomp his foot like a child from the absolute injustice. This was not bloody happening. Hell, he knew he had the worst luck, ever. He embraced his bad luck most of the time. Had to or else it would swallow him whole.

But really? Was this really fucking happening? Matter of fact, was this even necessary?

Harry wanted to shout at the sky, scream his distaste into the very air he breathed.

He knew he shouldn't have left the Dursleys property. It was just one of those days where a walk to the park could mean life or death. He had days like that. He was allowed days like that. What was a summer without his friends without a little life-threatening danger? Only today, he really, really needed to get out of the house, you see. His garden was well taken care of, and it was about an hour before darkness was to fall. Vernon and Petunia were out of the house until eight or so, so that left him and Dudley. And he had received nothing for his birthday. Not a blip.

You can see why he needed to leave. Hell even Arishoon could have figured it out.

Wouldn't it be his bloody luck to make it to his fifteenth birthday only to die two days later?

_It bloody sure would,_ Harry thought to himself with a snarl.

Making it to the park was easy, and he had almost ten, fifteen minutes of pure silence as the swing he was sat upon creaked out a very lonely, kind of old tune. Harry always had loved the park, no matter its battered state, because even then it reminded him of the world: Beaten but not destroyed.

Then Dudley and his gang, which Harry was still trying to ponder how he had gotten them together so quickly, arrived.

Harry threatened Dudley with magic. Dudley called his bluff. His friends had run off for some strange reason and Harry was now starting to understand that maybe, just maybe fate liked to monopolize his suffering. The darkness had fallen faster than he had thought possible. Even the street lamps were having trouble keeping from flickering.

Though, to be perfectly honest, that was when Harry knew things had gone to hell. A part of his stomach dropped, the gut-deep feeling of dread filled him. It was a sense he was used to. It happened whenever Voldemort was near, or before an encounter.

The world hated him. Fate hated him.

After all, why else would bloody Dementors be circling his block? Who the hell even thought that was a good idea, very much said "Let's implement it tonight! Without warning anyone!" Because Harry was sure without a shadow of a doubt that the Dementors were the Ministries. They were the only ones stupid enough to unleash the very demon-soul suckers that had almost killed him two years ago, onto the grounds of muggles.

The screams of Lily as she pleaded with Voldemort sped through his mind, and he readied his wand, which he had been smart enough to grab. Harry had grown increasingly paranoid, and now knew that since Murphy's law was his own personal ex-bitchy girlfriend, had no choice but to acknowledge magic, right now was the only way he would save them.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry shouted, watching as the valiant, smokey stag swooped out of his wand tip and bashed straight into a Dementor that had been heading straight for his cousin, and with it, Harry could feel his doom sealed. Said cousin was currently curled up in the fetal position, shell-shocked and staring glassy eyed at the beings of pure darkness. Harry couldn't blame him, he had after all fainted after nearly being sucked dry.

The whole affair had lasted a minute at most, but Harry was completely exhausted afterwards, watching the phantoms splintered into darkness running away to find easier prey. It wasn't often that Harry had to battle more than two Dementors by himself. The magical drain left his legs feeling wobbly as he leaned against the side of a brick wall. His head was a little sore as well, as the pulsing magic settled around him.

"Wha-what were-were-were tho-those?" Dudley stuttered in his charming, blubbery voice. Ugh. Harry grimaced. Dudley always knew just want to say.

Harry came close to answering, when someone else conveniently beat him to it.

"The creatures were Dementors, my dear blobby child." Someone Harry did not know. "And before you or I have to ask: That was under-aged magic used in self-defense, correct or correct?"

Harry didn't have a whole lot of strength to spare, but what he did have he turned it to the figure who had appeared behind them. Already levying his wand, Harry spun to see who in their right mind could possibly have been out at night, and walked willingly into a place that literally stunk of Dementors. With the knowledge of what he had just done, Harry hoped the man wasn't a Death Eater.

Or an Auror.

The figure was cloaked in black, which was in itself not strange. Black was a very fetching colour for a wizard. Most preferred it to the more vibrant colors that Albus wore. His hood was thrown back though, and dark, virtually black locks framed his face. Harry was immediately drawn to the strangers ice, leafy eyes. Where Harry's eyes were more Avada Kedavra, this man's were watered down. They were so light in fact, Harry questioned if he was blind, before he threw that possibility away in favor of watching those sharp eyes watch him.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter." Hadn't he heard that before. Harry didn't flinch. His name was well known, so maybe this was just a well-to-do wizard, helping out. Harry could do without the air of mystery. It always seemed like the Lockharts were the ones who stalked him. "Since you are currently in the presence of an adult, the magic you just used will be recorded as being mine. I think we can both agree that no under aged magic was performed, can't we? At least… illegally."

Harry could only stare dumbly for a moment.

He was giving him a way out. Harry knew the punishment for disobeying this particular rule was harsh, expulsion from school and if the government was being particularly stingy, a wand snapping. This man was allowing him to take the chance to forget this ever happened.

Narrowing his eyes, seeing the Slytherin approach for what it was; Harry nodded. He didn't move his wand though.

"Who are you?" The man flashed a dazzling smile. He had to be some sort of politician. Maybe he was vying for Harry's support using blackmail. It wasn't often that Harry was caught doing something illegal and punished for it, after all. He had battled a basilisk and been given the house cup for Merlin's sake. Gotta love Albus Dumbledore, but even the students could see he was completely biased to what he felt was 'light'.

"I hardly think it matters, Mr. Potter."

"I hardly think it doesn't, Mr. Stranger." Retorted Harry quickly.

The stranger-politician-could-be-murderer chuckled. "Touché. My name is unimportant, if we meet in the future, I will be sure to introduce myself. It is only polite. Twice met, once greeted, if I'm not mistaken."

"For now I would just like to give you a piece of advice. If you would have it." The Stranger added.

Harry could let the man think what he wanted. If he didn't want to share his name, fine. Harry understood that need for anonymity. It wasn't often that strangers gave him good advice. Nor was it often that he was nearly semi-black mailed. Plus, he was stone cold tired. "What kind of advice?"

"What is good is not golden. What is light is not necessarily spotless. And it would do well to touch the shadows, for they do not bleed like most people think." The ominous space between his words gave Harry a chill. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Never knowing the right answer, Harry nodded his head.

"Good."

With a flash, the stranger Disapperated.

Harry kept on guard for another few seconds, tensed but ultimately sore. Fatigue won out in the end, and he lowered his wand. Noticing he hadn't heard a peep from Dudley since the stranger had arrived, he looked back to see the whale on his back, out cold. Which, honestly, didn't surprise Harry as much as he thought it would.

Dudley was a coward. He beat up ten year-olds for Merlin's sake. People like that just don't stay standing when a being of complete evil tries to suck their soul out.

Harry couldn't use magic, but having lived in the muggle world his whole life, it wasn't hard to awaken the sleeping giant. A gentle kick to the ribs almost always worked. That or a smelly sock, and Harry was honestly too tired to even think of taking his shoes off and being confident enough to put them back on.

So he picked the least of the violent ways. A good slap brought Dudley around on the second, or third try. Harry wasn't sure. On a good day being exhausted was not easy on the brain, and today of all days just made him tired and pissed and wanting to kick something that would break.

Getting Dudley to actually move afterwards, because of the 'pain' was close to maddening. Same as the stranger not revealing his name. But Harry managed it.

It was afterwards, where he found himself lock in his room because he had used 'freaky' magic in front of precious-Duders, that he finally tried to analysis his feelings on the matter. Aunt Petunia had been surprisingly knowledgeable about the Dementors and Azkaban, but then again, she had been raised with her sister, whether either of them wished it so. Knowing that the ministry would deny all involvement in any Dementor attack, Harry was going to have to keep quiet. Which was easier said than done. Especially when there was a potential blackmailer of the boy-who-lived running around all whilly-nilly.

He would talk to Arishoon tomorrow about it.

* * *

_:And the man jusssst left?:_ Arishoon asked, cocking her head to the side. Harry always thought she had some doglike qualities, and this was just one of them.

_:Yesssss. He ssssaid he would keep it a sssssecret, but I do not have a clue assss to why.:_

Harry and Arishoon were currently sprawled in the backyard, relatively protected by the high fence that Aunt Petunia had erected because the neighbors were too 'obnoxious.' The snake was in the grass, which served as a nice camouflage just in case one of the Dursleys came out and saw Harry hissing at a snake. Harry knew that would not go over well, and the semblance of balance he had been feeling as of late would be gone. He could almost feel bars being erected round his windows.

Then again, the peace was already shattered after the whole Dementor fiasco.

_:Do you think he will?: _

Harry pondered Arishoons question. The man could have killed him. Any Death Eater would have given the chance, so that crossed that possibility off the list, unless Voldemort had changed his stripes. Which Harry would love, but knew would never happen unless the world spun off its axis.

Then again, the Stranger didn't feel like an ally.

_:I… I am unsssssure.:_ Harry planted his chin firmly into the grass. _:Why can't my life be normal?:_

Arishoon hissed a laugh, _:If you had a normal life Ssssspeaker child, we would never have met.:_

Harry had to chuckle at that. Over the past week that he had gotten to know Arishoon, she had made a place in his life. Which had had plenty full of holes to begin with. She was a snake with a lot of attitude, but quite a sweet heart. Her humor was on par with his, so they didn't have a lot of awkward silence as he had had with Ron. The intelligence she displayed was also mind-numbing. For a snake, she was a genius even if she didn't understand the finer points of human society.

Then again, neither did Harry.

_I mean_, Harry thought to himself, _why on earth are they called tea-cozies?_

_:Ssssince we cannot change the sssssituation, perhaps a change of ssssssubject would be bessssst.:_ Arishoon said, crawling her way forward onto his shoulder. He was shirtless again, on account of the fact he had been working until Arishoon had come through the garden to speak to him. Harry allowed her to snuggle her way to the best spot, waiting for her to settle against his shoulders before sitting up. This was to help her get some much needed sunlight, and also because Arishoon liked to be close to him. Harry understood that his skin was much warmer than any rock in the summer time, and Arishoon was quite partial to him. Or rather, his skin.

Arishoon herself did not try and hid this fact from him. She was honest. As only an animal could be.

_:You will be leaving soon.:_

Harry nodded his head, careful of her placement. She had not brought up his leaving before, so this must be a fairly recent thought in her little brain. Harry watched the lone tree in the backyard sway in an imaginary wind, responding with a sigh. He was quite happy to be going back to Hogwarts and away from the Dursleys, but if he wasn't slightly miffed with the lack of conversation, he might have been even happier.

_:What of it?:_ There were many animals out today. Butterflies fluttered around the back garden, birds twittered. It was a nice day to be alive.

_:I wissssh to come with you.:_

Well, that was unexpected. Blinking, Harry sat very still.

Arishoon had never given any indication that she wanted to come to Hogwarts. In fact, she was against magic in general. She believed it made people complacent. She had said so almost every day since they'd met. So why did she want to come with him? What did she get out of it? Harry was quite used to people using him for his fame, or something else. It was usually money. Even though Arishoon was a snake… surely she would too.

Stiffening, Harry raised his palm silently to Arishoon's face, watching as she left his shoulders to gather around his wrist. She didn't hesitate. She simply slithered. There was trust in her movements and Harry couldn't face her. Instead he looked past her, at the shrubs. Arishoon waited patiently for Harry to come around, it wasn't his fault that he was caught off guard.

Plus, Arishoon had been planning this for quite a while. If Harry left, there was a very good chance he would never return, and to her, that was absolutely incomprehensible. She quite liked her human. And she wanted to keep him as safe as she could. Whether it be by banking his temper with word play, or just being there to talk to; Arishoon had no doubt that Harry would need her this coming year.

After what he had poured out to her already, about the Wizarding Tournament and the death of one of the champions, Arishoon knew he would need her. Whether he accepted that now or later, was to be seen.

The emerald scales shone in the light as Harry asked quietly, _:Why?:_

Arishoon was saddened to hear the disbelief in his voice. She blamed the muggles for this point of view in Harry's life. It was another thing she hoped to remedy with her being close to him. He needed someone besides a child to tell him his plans could go terribly, terribly wrong. The Hermione child seemed reasonable, but they were not yet out of their infantile stage. She was bound to make mistakes.

_:Ssssomeone needsssss to keep you ssssafe. The mugglessss have failed. The wizzardsss have failed. Why not allow I to try?:_

Breath catching in his throat, Harry faced her finally. Her bright onyx eyes showed hints of red, and he couldn't help but raise a single finger to rub under her chin. Arishoon always appreciated it when he did it, and Harry really wanted to thank her with so much more. With an excuse like that, how could he say no? Nobody usually cared enough about him to fight for him. Or against him. Ron hadn't. The only one who cared was Hermione most times. Dumbledore mainly thought he cared, but Harry was hard pressed to agree with his views on his protection. So it was usually only Hermione. However misguided they both were at times, that told him how things really were.

Harry was sure it was because she was so smart, and most people didn't know how to handle her. Socially awkward was Hermione and Harry's middle named after all.

So... what was the harm of allowing a garden variety snake to follow him to one of the most magical places in all of the country? What could it possibly change?

_:I would be honored if you would accompany me.:_

Arishoon almost smiled, he was sure of it.

Harry received one single letter on the morning of August 12th, from none other than Remus Lupin. It arrived during breakfast, as an owl flew through the window, dropped the mail and then sat on the window pane as if waiting for him to read. It also snatched a piece of Dudley's bacon, which Harry was sure traumatized him even more than the Dementor attack.

The Dursley's had made quite a fuss, and Harry had told the owl to wait upstairs in his room for him. He was sure to have a reply. The owl gave a hoot of irritation but bacon in beak flew off, Harry was sure he would find the little poof of brown cuddling with Hedwig whenever he managed to get back to his room. Hedwig liked to have snuggling affairs whenever Harry wasn't in the room. He thought it was on account of her size and lovability, but he wasn't sure.

The entire time Harry was at the table, he was feeling both miffed and excited. This was the first letter he had gotten from the people who were magical in weeks. Three almost to be exact. He opened the letter just as Dudley whined pitifully, "Why does Harry get to read his mail at the table? I don't get to read my mail at the table."

As disturbing as it was to finally be called Harry by someone, especially Dudley, it was much better than the usual freak comment. Or boy.

With glares following him Harry left the breakfast table without so much as a backward glance. He practically ran up the steps until he threw open the door, making the two owls who were, in fact, cuddling bristle in anger. Harry ignored them, and settled cross-legged on the bed.

The seal on the letter was already broken, and he could now soak in the words as fast as possible without any distractions.

The letter was simple and a lot shorter than Harry wanted it to be.

Inscribed was the following:

_Harry my boy- Remus here,_

_How has your summer been? Probably dreadful, on account of the muggles. Can't say I would blame you if you never talk to any of us again, on account of the owl ban. Dumbledore thought that one up, surprised, eh? Can't say I am. In fact, everyone here is mostly livid. Hermione says she has many things to share. Ron wants you to know he beat Fred and George in a chess match. Padfoot says hello, and he apparently has a few tricks to show you._

_I've got to cut to the chase, on account of the whole Weasley clan breathing down my neck._

_This isn't just a letter of pleasantries, either, I've been given the honor of informing you that tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp you are to be ready to begin your summer. The right way, mind you._

_Keep your chin up Harry,_

_Remus Lupin_

_It was so short._ Was the very first thought in Harry's mind. It barely told him anything. He felt relief that he would be leaving, but his disappointment that this was all he was getting for his three week silent-hiatus pissed him off, to be frank. He sat on his bed, discarding the letter to the side.

A sentence each. That was all he had gotten, and not even everyone had contributed.

There were many times in Harry's like when he felt worthless. His below par school average when he had been in primary school was such a time, and contrary to the very popular belief- his Aunt and Uncle had little to do with that. Dudley just thought it was funny to burn his homework, and the teachers had not been able to do anything for him. So they failed him. Many times.

He had remembered the despair he had felt, knowing that it was not his fault, but that he was still being punished for it. That was how he felt now. There was a hollow area in his chest. And Harry could only do one thing to fill it. Properly.

Bypassing the snuggling owls, Harry penned a quick reply that sounded flat even when repeated in his own mind-voice, before handing it off to the poof. The owl hooted in resigned understanding before flying off. Hedwig nipped his fingers and he couldn't help but stroke her under her chin. No matter if she was dumber than Arishoon, she was still incredibly clever. She readjusted herself on her perch and watched him walk down stairs in a much more subdued mood than before.

None of the Dursleys even noticed as he walked straight out back and proceeded to call out, _:Arisssshoon. Aaaarrrrisssshoooon.:_

The garden was not silent at night. Many of the night creatures made their songs quite known at this time at evening; right after the sun had set. The fluttering of wings touching wings, chitters, and all around symphony of sounds calmed Harry significantly.

_:Sssspeaker child!:_ Arishoon called out as she crawled along a particularly bricked path_. :What bringssss you out at thisssss time of night?:_

Harry instinctively reached his hand down, offering the warmth his long sleeve shirt was sure to propose to her. She hissed her approval and Harry made her she was comfortable, with her head resting on the back of his hand before he began.

_:I received a letter…:_

He explained for half a minute, before the small snake interrupted. :_Why do they jusssst asssssume you will come away with them after sssssuch treatment?:_

_:I have no choice.:_ Harry responded, cocking his head. He had never actually thought of denying them, but that was mostly because he was still under-aged and his friends were there. Everywhere and anywhere was better than the Dursleys.

_:Why?:_

Harry hissed in annoyance. Not at Arishoon of course, nothing was her fault, but she always managed to pose the right questions.

_:I… They are my family, of ssssortssss. We may not agree on certain thingsssss, but we are on the sssssame ssssside.:_

That felt like the right answer, but it also didn't impress the quite right emotion he wanted. It was shallow, if Harry was being honest. Considering he didn't exactly know what a family was supposed to be like, he felt he wasn't quite qualified to answer this specific question.

_:Then make it known when you arrive. Let them know you will no longer be taking any of thisss laying down.: _Arishoon hissed, pooling her body in such a way that she looked ready to strike._ :You are important in your world, correct?:_

Harry nodded, sitting on the steps of the porch.

_:Then they have no reassssson to treat you assss sssssuch. Do not jusssst give up. You are ssssstrong, Harry Potter. Do not allow them to take that from you.:_

Harry sat outside for a while longer, thanking Arishoon by providing his company and his warmth.

How on earth had he managed to get through life without the onyx, eyed snake before all of this?

* * *

The next night, Harry sat in the sitting room, right off the hallway from the front door, waiting for the clock to chime 8 o'clock. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were very proud of their hallway that led to all places of the house excluding the upstairs, thank you very much. They were also so proud they couldn't bare the thought of freaks like Harry himself mudding their hallway, so they had left. They were apparently firm believes of "If I didn't see it happen, it didn't happen."

Which made sense, as Harry thought back on his childhood.

_:Thissss place ssssmellssss grosssss.:_ Arishoon hissed for the umpteenth time from around his shoulders. For a snake, she didn't usually repeat herself unless she was trying to make a point. Harry was hard pressed to understand it, especially since he was aware that the Muggle home was very… well, proper was the only word he could use. It was clean, prim, and so bloody proper Harry had cleaned it to specifications even the royal family would scoff at. And yes, to a snake it might smell a little off with all the artificial smells floating around.

The clock chimed before Harry could respond to Arishoon's repeated commentary. The bells clanging inside the wooden box lasted all of eight times, and then there was a series of two knock's at the door. With a smile and a gratified thought of "this is it," Harry rose to answer the door. All of Harry's things managed to fit into one single chest and he left it at the foot of the stairs so that one of the adults could shrink it for him. Everything was in order. He opened the door to the facing of one smiling Remus Lupin.

"Harry!" Remus Lupin, for all the wrong connotations that floated around about werewolves, was incredibly passionate and loving. He was the partial reason that Harry couldn't stay mad forever, especially when he came to get him. _My hero, _Harry thought sardonically. Remus swept him up in a hug and Arishoon hissed in his ear. Uncomfortable with the proximity of the smell of were-wolf.

Harry felt Remus stiffen, before letting go quickly. Harry missed the feeling of being hugged, but quickly patted Arishoon on the head. _:Be nice. Thissss is Remusssss. He isssss a nice man.:_

_:Sssssmellssss of wolf, not human.:_ Arishoon sniffed in disdain, glaring at the man who had come so close to her without permission.

"You have a snake on your shoulder." Remus stated with wide eyes. Harry was about to answer when another voice spoke from behind the man in the door.

"What, only Remus gets any acknowledgement?" And that was the only reason Harry had any reason to look any further behind his wolfy-god-father of sorts. "Geesh Harry, didn't think the Muggles would ruin you in three weeks."

The man who had spoken had to be a Weasley. That red hair, those freckles- all Weasley. The muscles and roughish grin, were a little on the not-so-Weasley-ish side. Harry could only grin at the Weasley that was rarely ever seen, because of his placement in Romania.

"Charlie!" Harry greeted with a grin, letting his eyes ghost over the others. He had never met the woman who's hair was a bright pink, but by the way she was beaming at him she probably knew him. Not very shocking, considering everyone knew him. Mad-Eye was standing beside her, glaring down at Harry. The magical eye was still odd and made Harry feel slimy, but he waved it away.

"Uhm, hello? Who are you?" Harry said to the woman he hadn't even a clue to her identity.

The pink bundle lit up like a firework and her hair changed to a bright almost blinding yellow. "Wotcher' Harry! My names Nymphadora Tonks, prefer if you'd just call me Tonks, thank you a bunch."

"It's nice to meet you, Tonks." Harry said, holding out his hand for her to shake. Much like everyone else of the wizarding world, she waved his arm up and down in excitement. Harry was very pleased to note she let go directly afterwards and just kind of smiled dreamily, as her hair turned a muddled green, then back to pink.

Harry stared for a moment before coming back to himself. It wasn't proper to allow guest to just dawdle in the doorway.

"Come on in." Harry waved them all forward, and after the four of them all stepped over the thresh-hold he closed the door. It was a nice night outside, but his Aunt and Uncle would have kittens if Harry allowed the neighbors to gossip. "My Aunt and Uncle have left for the night, so I just need to lock up."

He'd leave the key under the door as their specification's ordered him to.

"Is this all ya' have lad?" Moody asked, flicking his wand at the chest and shrinking it. Tonks had already grabbed Hedwig's cage, the bird sat on her shoulder. There was a letter she was currently tying around the birds foot, but Harry supposed that was so the owl knew where to go. Harry nodded after checking off the mental list he had of everything for the third time that day.

"You have a snake on your shoulder." Remus repeated glaring at the offending snake. He said 'snake' like it was something particularly nasty. Arishoon just hissed back. "Why on earth do you have a snake with you?"

_:Sssstupid wolf.:_

"She's my friend, if you must know Remus." Harry answered with an eye roll, before bopping Arishoon on the nose. She looked offended and glared at him in the way only a snake could, with her neck in an 'S'. _:Be nice. Not hissss fault for hissss predicament.:_

"Can she be trusted?" Mad-Eye-Moody asked, glancing the little snake over with narrowed eyes. Obviously, she was garden variety, but Harry didn't think he could convince the others of this, except maybe Charlie. He was looking over the snake with a smile. At least Charlie would be on his side. Dragons and snakes were close cousins, it made sense.

Arishoon and Harry shared a upside-down glance, and then Harry smiled at the sheer stupidity of that question, "Arishoon is quite trust worthy. Believe me. She's been a huge help over the summer."

"Oh let him be, it's just a harmless snake." Charlie snorted, coming slightly closer to get on the snakes level. He didn't do anything but look her over and give Harry another smile. "She's barely over a foot. Do you really think she's going to strangle us all in our sleep?"

Remus was silent, but grumbled.

"Good enough for me." Mad-Eye-Moody answered, "Can she handle Apparition?"

That was the closest thing to worry as Harry had ever heard from anyone over a snake. Harry forced himself to blink before giving a response. Arishoon and Harry had already discussed the kind of transportation they would have to face. "She should be fine. Doesn't like being squeezed through a hole much, but I haven't met a snake that does."

Mad-Eye nodded and Charlie beamed at Arishoon.

Tonks and Remus shared a look, which was a mixture of… well, quite a lot of different things. Tonks seemed confused and worried and Remus was just unhappy. This was not how Harry had wanted to arrive in their minds, but it had to be done. Harry wasn't going to just leave Arishoon. Not after having her for almost two weeks and feeling as though that loss would tear him apart. He hadn't been able to confide in anyone else over the summer. And even if Harry could admit it to himself, his mental health was not the best on a good day.

He had had a lot to work through. Cedric's death was something they touched on rarely, but Harry felt he could recover successfully after his last talk with Arishoon over it. Especially what he had been told by her, after spilling all his fears about Cedric's death being his fault.

Arishoon had looked at him, her snake eyes completely unreadable and said, _:Sssspeaker child. Am I resssssponsssssible for watching a bird caught by another bird, fall to the ground? Or for another ssssnake being eaten?:_

_:Of course not. You're a ssssnake:_ Harry had responded, _:But that isssss not the ssssame-:_

_:Isssn't it?:_ She silenced him.

_:You are only human, Harry Potter. Extraordinary? Yessss. Old enough to carry the weigh of the world on your sssshoulderssss? Never.:_

Arishoon left him alone after that, claiming she needed to hunt. But Harry knew she was giving him time to think. It had been just what he needed. And he felt like he could heal because of it.

"Are you ready Harry?" Charlie asked cutting off his train of thought. The dragon tamer was apparently in charge of apparating with him, on account of the others having their hands full of his things. With a smile, a quick hiss at Arishoon to confirm her contentment; Harry nodded.

It was in quick succession that they locked the door behind them, left the key in their wake, walked outside of the wards, and then held on for dear life; before Harry was ultimately whisked away into the night. Going to a place he hoped would be much better than Private Drive, and from past experience to back him up: knew for certain they were going to a better place.

Arishoon knew it would be better in some ways, but also worse. Harry was just a child. The man who presided over the castle Harry would be at didn't seem like a very trustworthy or sane individual, either. Harry was still quite innocent.

Somehow, she knew this year would change that. She was fiercely proud that she would be standing with him when that time came. Whatever it may be.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I always love reviews and they make me write faster!

:D Sooooo, review please?


	2. Just another disappointment in the life

Hey, guys.

Sorry, it's been a while. I'm currently in college... an' well... College is kind of awful on my writing time. It's now summer, but I have two jobs and sparingly little time to relax. And I was also having a bit of a battle with this chapter, but I think -** I think** - I might have gotten it. ^.^

The plot has kind of picked up in this chapter, and will most certainly get going a little more next chapter, promise. :D

Just not sure when that's gonna come out...

Anyone volunteer to keep me honest? Haha :)

_**Summary from last time:**_ _Harry Potter has met his newest friend, Arishoon, a little snake with a big attitude and perhaps a big part in this newest year of his life. Having survived a Dementor attack, a strange encounter with a mysterious cloaked man who may or may not want something from him, and many disappointments from both family and friends; Harry finally gets a letter from Remus._

_They've come to get him, and Harry is not quite sure how everyone will react to his newest friend tagging along. Especially after Remus's reaction._

* * *

_[p.s. this is not a slash story, so rest assured.]_

_:Parseltongue:_

"Normal"

:/Whispers through walls/:

* * *

**_Perish Through the Smoke_**

* * *

**Just another ****disappointment in the life of Harry Potter**

Apparation was everything Harry loved about magic and everything he hated, all squashed together like a shmorgishboard of feelings.

It had the light, virtually air like touch, which whisked and twitched with each step in the process. It had the Magical feeling that sizzled over skin until one felt raw and uncontainable. One felt huge and small, simultaneously. Disorientation turned into knowing every direction but never knowing which way you were truly going.

But it also had the sickening gut-wrenching pop that happen on lift-off and touch-down. Harry felt like throwing up and clawing his own body into re-being as he was tossed more or less bodily through a small - infinitively small - tube. Harry had once accidentally turned himself into a bunny in transfiguration, and that same wrong-wrong-wrong feeling was present in apparition. It was being him but not him. It was like having a monster clawing you into something you weren't.

Arrival was bittersweet with a touch of liberation. Harry stumbled as he arrived, since he was never the best at landing after such things. He didn't think he would ever get used to the feeling, but knew that it would become less of a side effect as he aged. Trying to breath, he became aware of Arishoon wrapped tightly around him.

_:You did not give it jussssstice, Harry.: _Harry looked down at the snake who was currently choking him, petting her back to get her to relax. She did so slowly, allowing air back into his throat. _:I have never been more uncomfortable in my entire exisssssssstence.:_

_:I am ssssorry.:_ Arishoon hissed angrily at Harry's heartfelt apology; mostly because Harry couldn't keep the chuckles from spilling from him in rivulets. Eventually, the snake kind of joined in, with breathy little gurlges that were almost more desperate than anything. If Arishoon was having a panic attack, Harry didn't get the memo.

"Are you alright there, Harry?" Still chuckling Harry looked up to see four grown wizards staring at him incredulously. Mad-Eye was watching the snake as if she was going to attack at any moment. Harry coughed to get himself back under control before he straightened his back to his full height. Harry still couldn't stop the few chuckling coughs coming from his lips, even before Charlie's own twitched into a broad smile.

"I'm fine. Just... uh, Arishoon said something kind a... he... funny." The awkward looks didn't stop, though Charlie's grin widened if at all possible. Remus was shivering and Harry hoped it wasn't because he was cold. Then again, the look he was getting from the werewolf was far from comforting. It had already been a long day, couldn't they just allow him this?

"That's all." Remus still gave him a funny look, which rubbed Harry the wrong way.

When had Remus gotten so awkward? Or was it he, Harry, who had gotten less?

"Well, we're here." Tonks said inelegantly before turning to stare behind them.

Turning to see where they were, Harry had to admit he was unimpressed.

There was a row of houses, all identical. It reminded him of where he had just left. The dursleys would fit in here in a heartbeat. Probably bring about some kind of tart as a peace offering before setting up their perfect life.

Harry looked around as Mad-Eye pointed to the middle of two buildings with a flourish. It was all brick. And the rest of the adults all walked forward as if the brick wall was the most beautiful thing they'd seen all year. _Well..._ Harry thought with a blink, _who would have known the stereotype about wizards being bonkers was true?_ Blankly Harry turned to them, which forced a smile onto Remus's face. Remus gave him a piece of paper. On the paper there was only one thing written:

"_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London,"_

What was the Order of the Phoenix? And why was this important? He was sure he had not heard of it at all. Narrowing his eyes, Harry looked up to see the first smidgen of a real smile gracing Remus's face.

It was then that Harry noticed the number to each side of the brick, wall space was 11 and 13 respectively. It must have been some kind of notice-me-not charm that had kept him from observing the missing number. Before his eyes, the gap between the two that had been all brick turned into something a lot more… respectable.

Harry's mouth fell open as he watched in wonder.

Okay. Wizards were off the hook for being loony.

The brick stretched. It contorted. It made no sound. The whole empty wall stretched and stretched until a door came out of oblivion, and windows and a small garden. Harry could only continue with his slack-jawed expression as the space gave way to a house that looked a lot **'more' **than the ones to the other side of it.

To say the new addition was different was to say the sun and the moon were different. That air and water were different.

The building to the sides were old but the newest addition was older. Victorian-esque. This was only the first difference. The second biggest difference was the garden outside. Where the others were only a patch of grass, and a sidewalk, perhaps a few roses snaking up through the gate; Number 12 had a full grown garden. Lilies, daffodils, tulips, an oak tree - the works. The thing that drew Harry's eye away from the beautiful landscape was the ornate door with runes lining every nook and cranny. Harry could guess this was what was keeping it so well hidden. What the piece of paper had to do with it…

It took only a second more of scrutiny for it to click.

"The Fidelius Charm." Harry murmured, remembering it for what it had been used for. The charm that had both protected and doomed his parents. Along with Sirius Black. It was a sobering thought, and Harry couldn't help but stroke Arishoon for support. As if she sensed his need, she bump his neck with her nose.

The moment of self-supplied silence was ruined as everyone started forward. Tonks and Remus loudly slapping the pavement with their feet as they walked. Charlie was very light on his feet and barely made a sound as he glided forward.

Mad-Eye was already walking towards the door, calling behind himself- "Come along. Can't have the boy-who-lived getting snatched up under my watch."

This is it, thought Harry. Make it or break it. He was going to see everyone after a summer of no contact. It took a deep breath before he was even able to think about it reasonably. He was trying to keep his temper under check, but it was harder now that he was tangibly closer than ever. With Arishoon around his shoulders, he was sure he could keep it to just yelling. She had done wonders for his anger management, but he still had slips in his self control. Harry knew it would come to yelling. Knew better than anyone that he wasn't a very solid or sane person, by any stretch of the imagination.

So walking into the house was the first step.

The second was trying to figure out who in their right mind would make this dump a place of importance.

_:Issss thisssss how all wizardssss live?:_ Arishoon whispered, unimpressed. Which Harry thought was pretty insulting in itself. If a snake didn't think much of a place, it was hopeless.

_:I hope not.:_ Harry answered back just as quietly, but condescension was clear in his tone.

The rugs on the wood floors were a god-awful red with orange trimmings. The walls had little to no wall-paper, mostly because half of it was currently on the floor or hanging on for dear life. There was a single frame for a picture that was easily as large as harry himself, that sat at the very bottom of a large set of stairs. It was empty. The wood trimmings looked like some kind of creature had successfully nibbled off all the good parts and left behind the skeletons.

For all that, Harry still thought this place was better than Private Drive.

"Home, sweet home." Remus murmured dejectedly just as Charlie elbowed past, yelling at the top of his lungs, "We're home!"

If there was one thing Harry would appreciate most about the Weasley family, it was how utterly oblivious they seemed to be to the rest of the world. There veracity was also nice, but Harry almost preferred them to be unmindful. It made him chuckle and look around, feeling the fire of his anger banking slightly. It was embers now, instead of a small flame.

One simply couldn't stay angry after being rescued... It was a tad hard.

"Harry!" And here comes the queen of oblivious.

Mrs. Weasley came rushing out of the kitchen, or what Harry assumed to be a kitchen, her hands soaked as she dried them on her apron. Harry could only smile as she beamed at him, gathered him up in a hug and lifted him an inch off the ground. "Oh my boy, it's so good to see you!"

"It's nice to see you as well, Mrs. Weasley." Harry huffed as his thoughts settled. He couldn't be angry with her, even if she had been the one taking the letters from everyone. Probably under Dumbledores orders. Mrs. Weasley was just the sweetest, best old lady around. He had a huge soft spot for her. The fact that he thought of her as a quasi-replacement for his mum also helped.

Arishoon had the grace not to hiss this time, and since Molly Weasley wasn't touching her, she didn't seem to care. Though Harry did feel Arishoon tighten her hold just as Molly dropped him. It was no sooner that he was on the ground than Mrs. Weasley grab his face between both hands, seeemingly intent on ignoring the snake wound around his neck.

"Oh, let me look at ya!" Harry could not be mad at Mrs. Weasley. It was just impossible. Especially as she exclaimed, "You're all skin and bones! Not enough meat on you to entice a bear, I would say."

Harry was slightly offended, he'd put on a good stone over the school year and had managed to keep almost half the weight during the summer. Plus, most of it had been transferred over to his muscular arms. He thought he had done pretty well for himself.

"What have those Muggles been feeding you?" Molly continued, tittering on and on. "I'll have my work sorted trying to get you fattened up for Hogwarts. How do Dumplings sound? I remember you especially liked the Toffy, I'll have to get the boys to get some-"

She rambled and it was easy for Harry to retreat partially into his mind.

The better question would have been, what had Harry been allowed to eat. Harry didn't want to burst their bubbles yet. Plus he didn't think it would help him any. He would still have to return, year after year, until he was old enough. As for her question, he hadn't the chance to respond.

"Mum!" Charlie drawled, cutting Mrs. Weasley from continuing on with her fussing and fretting. "Leave 'em alone. He just got here, let him go see his friends before you go all mum-zilla on him. Three weeks of owl-silence would drive even the sanest fifteen year olds to insanity."

Harry was beginning to like Charlie, even though he had only met him once before. And as far as Harry was concerned, Charlie had done nothing against him. It wasn't like he had been expecting a letter from the dragon tamer.

"Oh, alright Charlie." Molly said, with a huff of breath. "Go on then. Alaster! Bring Harry's things to his room, if you wouldn't mind. You too Tonks. Remus. Sirius needs to be informed of Harry's arrival, would you see to it that it's done? Oh goodness-"

And Mrs. Weasley was once again off. It almost seemed like she had forgotten him, had it not been for the small wave and shooing motion she had given him to get him going up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was on her own little warpath, and merlin help anyone who tried to stop her.

_:Eccentric woman.:_ Arishoon hissed for the first time in what seemed like ages.

_:You can ssssay that again.:_ Harry puffed with amusement, watching as the group who had come to get him whisked around, following the Weasley matron's orders to the T. Even if Mad-eye was currently grumbling about it in the corner.

_:Ready to meet the gang?:_ Harry asked of Arishoon.

She responded in perfect slytherin quality, _:I'm alwaysssss ready.:_

Looking at the stairs as if it were a monster, Harry approached full of fire. It took him less than a minute to find Ron and Hermione in one of the bedrooms upstairs. There were doors on each side of the hallway like a long tunnel of choices, but the faint sound of cursing led him straight to them. Hermione had her nose in a book, while Ron was playing wizard chess against Fred and George.

The door opening was the signal for all of them to look, but Hermione was the first to react.

The clock ticked a few times.

"Harry!" She yelled as she jumped up, rushing to meet him halfway to throw her arms around his neck.

The book she had been reading was carelessly thrown onto the couch she had been lounging on, and Harry thought that was enough to forgive her, at least. Hermione and her books were legendary on the 'love' scale.. Hermione released him so she could pull back to talk to him face to face. "I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry I couldn't send any letters. Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't use the owls to owl you. Proper wizard swearing, too. I tried to get around it, but then he put up a ward to ward off all owls."

Hermione kept trying to explain, her eyes quite wide. Harry almost thought she was going to cry. Oh merlin, he was not going to be responsible for Hermione's crying. What did one do with a crying girl, anyway? Panicked more than angry, Harry responded with, "It's alright, Hermione. I forgive you. Not your fault."

Oh bollocks, guess he couldn't be angry at her, either. If it was **all **Dumbledore's fault… He thought he had only told them not to… not bloody forced them to swear not to. Why the hell would Dumbledore do that? Didn't he trust that Harry would be able to hold his own? It hurt that Dumbledore would do that.

"Harry! Mate! Glad you could finally make it." Ron made his way much slower, obviously not wanting to leave his game unmanned for too long. The way his eyes kept sliding off his face, even when Harry had just arrived and should have been the focus, was aggravating. Harry didn't ask for much. Just loyalty.

The spark of anger that had been banked by Hermione's almost tears was back, full force.

Loyalty. That was it. Why was that so hard for Ron to grasp? It had taken a lot for Harry to forgive Ron for the entirety of fourth year, what with the smear-campaign and his jealous nature. Couldn't he throw him a bone?

Coming away from Hermione, Harry glared at Ron. He had the decency to flinch back.

"I don't get any owls." Harry began, loosening Hermiones hold on him. "No letters. Not a whisper of what's happening in the whole wizarding world, and that's what you have to say Ron?"

The implied, 'Hermione was more sincere than that,' floated in the air like a sword.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me, Dumbledore-" Ron began, bristling as if he had any right to be angry. Harry threw his hands into the air.

"I can hear Ron," Harry snapped angry. And a little hurt. Okay, a lot of hurt. A game of chess was more important than a meeting after three weeks with his supposed best mate? Harry scoffed.

"Harry." Hermione scolded lightly, not really with any feeling. It was weak and Harry could honestly say he didn't think she really meant it.

"Why on earth did Dumbledore not want me receiving any mail?" Harry was beyond wounded. Dumbledore had been a mentor of sorts to him. Harry looked up to him. The greatest wizard to ever live next to Merlin- and he had placed Harry on owl-silence without even telling him why? What if Harry had been alone when those Dementors had arrived? Would Dumbledore even known what was going on?

A chill settled on Harry's heart. The Dementors could have killed him and nobody would have found out until too late to help.

"He only kept repeating that you would be safe if we promised not to talk to you." Hermione answered, keeping her distance as close as possible to Harry. Noticing Harry's frigidity with Ron, Hermione tried her hardest to placate both of them. "Harry, oh I wrote you letters! But you'll just have to read them now, on account of… well, you know. I couldn't send them but I did write them."

Ron blushed and it was quite obvious he had not shared the sentiment. Sometimes, Harry wondered what he even saw in the impulsive redhead. Besides quidditch, playing pranks, and chess; Ron was useless. That 'sometimes' was slowly turning into why the hell was Ron being a complete arse about everything? What did he have to be angry about? His life was perfect.

Harry had a right to be angry; Ron was just being a prat.

The faith in Ron Harry had had was now crumbling, like a blown up five story building. And at the same instant, Dumbledores was falling right along with it.

Faith took little to begin to crumble. Just pull out the keystone, add a little doubt, and the whole castle will fall. Harry could feel it falling now. With both Dumbledore and Ron. Dumbledore, Harry had always kind of know not to trust him, given the fact that stability was far and in-between with him involved. (He had allowed Hogwarts to house some surprisingly scary things and allowed Harry to step closer than any other student around to stop those things from getting out of control) Harry had just been in denial. Another talk with Arishoon had him thinking clearer than ever before over that subject.

Ron would get the same treatment if he continued to treat Harry like a second class citizen. Or like… like just some nobody! It wasn't even the 'fame' talking. Harry had just been very used to being thought of as a person, and now that Ron was acting like... like a total Snape look alike. Harry was pissed.

"I'll go fetch them right now!" Hermione exclaimed eyes glancing between both the boys and hoping she would return before they burst. She left in a flurry of movement to get the letters she'd hidden in her drawers. Harry smiled as she went, before turning to Ron with a grimace.

"Listen mate-"

"Stop Ron, I really don't want to hear it. After the Tournament I thought we were at least getting back on track with our friendship." Harry could see that was the wrong thing to say, because Ron puffed up and glared at him. "I get that Dumbledore said no, but did you even fight it?"

Ron didn't move. Why did that hurt more?

"No. I thought not."

"I am sorry, Harry." Ron flinched, but Harry was not going to break.

"Not accepted."

Ron's eyes flashed in a familiar fire, "But you'll accept it from Hermione?"

Was that jealousy Harry detected? It took a closer second of inspection. It was!

Harry gaped at Ron, before snarling at him, "I'll accept it from whoever is sincere, _Ronald_."

Why couldn't bloody Ron just apologise with an ounce of sincerity? Would it kill him to just take a page out of his entire families book? Humble himself? Bend his stubborn neck and admit he was wrong? Not just sorry, like some kind of child who was apologizing for eating the last cookie.

"We both were stopped from sending letters. What's the big deal? I said I was sorry." Ron's face was the picture of ignorance and indignation that was learned not taught.

This was the moment where Arishoon made herself known.

_:This is Ron?:_

Arishoon observed the pale one with a hiss.

:_The red one ssssmellssss of sssstupidity.:_ She claimed. :_It issss a sssssimilar ssssscent to the fat-whale. I am very glad you did not choose him as your mate.:_

Ron fell back in shock as the small green head popped up out of Harry's cloak cover. Arishoon's tongue moving to scent the air. Ron's gob moved up and down as if trying to make words, but nothing appeared until he stuttered. Harry flushed over the whole 'mate' fiasco. He was going to have to sit Arishoon down one of these days and explain he was way too young, and in the middle of a war, and he did not swing that way-

"You-you-you've got a snake!" Ron accused bug eyed. Cutting Harry off from his internal monologue. "It's around your neck!"

"Yes. Very good Ron. This is a snake. She is green." Harry responded with a sneer. Ron was taken aback by how much he looked like Malfoy in that instance. The only thing missing was the Slytherin robes, pale hair, and pure blood upbringing. "Her name is Arishoon."

It was clear Ron didn't think anything of the animal having a name.

"She is my friend."

"Why on earth are you friends with a bloody snake!" Ron repeated, stuck on the fact that Harry was obviously not going to place himself in the little box Ron wanted him to. Ron's thought process was written across his face. Snakes were evil, ergo Harry was turning evil. "I thought you said you weren't going to turn into… **him**!"

Harry had no illusions to who he meant. This just made Harry even more outraged. It was one thing to claim him evil. But because of a snake? "If you're going to insult Voldemort" Everyone left in the room flinched except harry, "and **me** in the same sentence, at least have the decency to say his name."

What right did Ron have to accuse him of darkness? Of being evil? Arishoon was a snake! Not some kind of blood thirsty vampire. What had Harry ever done to make Ron believe all these lies? He'd fought for Ron more times than he could count. Saved his sister, defended him against their mutual enemies, and tried his hardest to be a true proper mate.

Harry was aware that his anger at first had been slightly unfounded (it was childish anger from being left out and alone, when he had been all too used to being included), but now that Ron was being all bigoted; the righteous fury he had felt before was back.

"How dare you say that, Ron. When the hell have I even given any kind of indication I'm going to turn dark?"

Ron's eyes flashed and he crossed his arms. "I don't know- how about when you told that snake to attack in second year?"

Harry's mouth dropped. Ron knew that he had told that snake to stay away from Justin! How dare he accuse him of trying to attack a second year when he himself had been one.

"I didn't tell it to attack!" Harry defended, by this point becoming more hurt than angry. "I was helping everyone! You know that."

"Whatever." Ron said, with a snort. It was such a dismissive sound, Harry knew he had to give back just as good as he got. Ron looked Harry over with slightly veiled distrust and disgust. "You've changed."

The flame of hatred and anger was now burning brighter than ever. "And how the hell are you any better?"

_I speak to snakes and suddenly I'm going to turn evil no matter what I say or do?_ That was the last straw.

"You know Ron, if you weren't such a glory obsessed bigot, then I wouldn't have had to change."

The twins, who were always ready for a good fight, couldn't help but allow their jaws to drop at the statement Harry had just made. From their point of view, Harry was glaring at Ron as if he was slime on his boot and Ron was staring shocked and pale, but slowly coming around to a reddening face- and anger.

"Glory obsessed bigot, huh?" Ron snarled, eyes narrowing as his cunning mind churned out the only insult he could think of. "That's rich coming from the **attention whore** himself."

Arishoon hissed in Harry's stead as he gaped.

"Attention whore? _Oh really_." Harry couldn't believe that it was coming to this. "Says the kid who befriended me on my _**name alone**_."

Ron stepped back as if slapped. Eyes wide Ron snarled the one thing that Harry really couldn't forgive.

"Well if I would have **known **that Harry Potter was going to be turning dark, I wouldn't have bothered with my _attention whoring_ ways."

Harry snapped and reached for his wand. It wasn't there.

"You're so mature!"

Being raised muggle with "Harry Hunting", Harry was very aware of how to fight with his hands. Even if it was frowned upon for a wizard to use anything other than his wand. Didn't mean Harry couldn't use his fists.

Ron became enraged and raised his fist to strike, "Mature this, bitch!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Fred and George finally stepped in between the two fifth years. Even though Harry and Ron didn't have wands, it was clear this could get physical. The twins were almost shocked, but couldn't blame Harry for getting angry at their brother. They both acknowledged his prat-ness. "As much fun as we like to have watching Ron get torn a new one, you both need to calm down."

Fred had his hand against Ron's tight chest, and George was standing in front of the irate Harry.

"He started it." Ron accused, pointing at the snake. "The letters, which were not my fault. Then-then, that snake. It's no good. It's going to turn Harry evil!"

"She. Ron. At least get the pronoun right." Harry barked at Ron in a voice that was much louder than before. "Her name is Arishoon, as I've already stated. She. Is. My. Friend. What more do I have to stress?"

"Oh I donno, maybe the fact you've gone BLOODY INSANE!"

Arishoon was completely unimpressed with the raging red-head in front of her.

_:You're right. He isssss sssssstupid. I am sssssorry I insssssulted your intelligence.:_ Harry admitted to Arishoon, who was watching the proceedings with something close to pleasure.

_:I do not mean to be happy about thisss, but I know.:_ She nudged Harry under his jaw and he couldn't help but take a deep, calming breath and scratch her under her chin, all the while glaring through the twins arms at Ron. He did not deserve any more words from Harry. Not until he apologised.

"Oh for the love of- what on earth did I miss?" Hermione came in with quite the sizable pile of letters in her arms. There had to be at least ten. The fire that had been fueled by Ron and his bigotry was calmed as Hermione stepped in with such a peace offering. It made Harry feel sheepish about even thinking to yell at her. She was a bookworm, stuck to the rules, and was incredibly sweet. She didn't deserve his ire like Ron had. She hadn't insulted Arishoon.

Yet.

"Ron insulted Harry's snake, Arishoon," George supplied helpfully inserting her name so as not to turn Harry against him also. He followed so close behind by Fred that it sounded as if they were one and the same, "and they almost came to blows."

"Arishoon?" Hermione looked under Harry's robe closely to see the small diamond shaped head. Hermione pulled back slightly. Her face clearly showed her shock. Ron smirked in triumphant glory over Fred's shoulder. Harry prepared himself for her yelling.

"Oh- She's lovely." Hermione said with a ghost of a smile, blinking away the confounded expression. It wasn't forced but Hermione was slightly in shock still. "Harry, why didn't you introduce us?"

Harry's brain stopped.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, perplexed over Hermione's behavior. He had thought she would have over-reacted like Ron- completely blowing everything out of proportion.

His anger flutter slightly more before laying flat like a puddle.

Should have known Hermione would never betray him like that. "I was a little angry at everything. I can introduce you now."

The letters were quikcly deposited to her other arm as he nodded.

"Hermione, this is Arishoon."

_:Arishoon, Hermione.: _Nobody in the room was able to suppress their shivers at Harry's change of voice.

The snake slide out of his cloak slowly, and Harry held out his arm to her so she could better situation herself. After twisting herself around a few times, and feeling secure, Arishoon looked up at Hermione and scented the air.

_:I like thisssss one. Ssssshe sssssmellssss of treessss.:_

Smiling, Harry translated. Hermione absolutely beamed. Harry had seen this face before, and knew that she was genuine. Hermione used to get this way whenever she had something particularly exciting to share. Or someone had something to share with her. Or she had a book. Or a house elf allowed her to do her own laundry.

"She's dreadfully intelligent, isn't she?" Hermione asked as she got on level with the snake, looking at the patterns that adorned the green top-most coat of scales. They were light and very hard to distinguish from the other 'normal' scales on Arishoons back. "I've never seen a garden snake with such pretty scales."

_:Oh, I definitely like her.:_ Arishoon simpered in what could only be called a purr. This furthered along Harry's assumptions that Arishoon was a were-snake.

"You could say that. She's been living in my garden." Harry responded to Hermione with a small smile, almost completely cured from Ron's complete jack-ass behavior.

Until he opened his mouth again.

"Still could be a servant of darkness. All snakes are."

With a glare Harry responded right back, "Yeah, can't believe I didn't hear about her at any of Voldemort's Death Eater meetings. Must have missed her next to the infants and puppies and kittens that everyone talks about."

"Boys. Stop." Hermione demanded with a glare mostly at Ron. "Honestly. Ronald. Apologize."

"What?!" Ron spluttered. "I'm not saying I'm sorry to a snake. They're slimy and evil and-and-and wrong!"

"Ron!" Fred and George both exclaimed, grabbing him by his shoulders and yanked him out of the room. Fred yelling as they passed,

"Sorry about our prat of a brother Harry,"

"Yeah, we'll try to sort him out." George yelled as they left the room.

Harry felt like he had just doomed Ron to suffer, but couldn't much bring himself to care. With the vacation of the Weasleys Harry was able to turn to Hermione and really look at her.

Hermione had not changed much over the Summer. Darkened a little with a tan, hair slightly more frizzy on account of who know what, but with a big smile over her face. When she had been younger, there had been teasing about her teeth, but now Harry could not distinguish any kind of blemish. Had she found a spell for that?

Hermione was looking at the snake around Harry's wrist with interest. It made Harry's chest tight.

Harry had a newfound respect for the young woman. It wasn't often that Hermione demanded something of Ron that he absolutely refused to do. The two rowed more often than a married couple, but never did they give up. He had always thought the two fancies each other even if they both waltzed around it epicly. He'd thought so ever since that awful dance.

Hermione was ignorant of his looking, still fascinated over the snake and couldn't quite take her eyes off the exotic coloring.

"Why didn't you freak out over Arishoon?" Harry asked Hermione as the yelling of the Weasley boys quieted down somewhat. Hermione's eyes snapped to his, a softer look in her hazel eyes before she sighed, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"Oh Harry, it's not your fault you can talk to snakes." Hermione said in that breathy voice she always began a long rant or lecture with. "Nor do I think snakes are evil. They are actually used in many symbols as signs of medicine and fertility. Even some for rebirth. You know how the Muggle hospitals usually have a snake and a cross, of some sort? That's one such symbol."

"Oh." Harry said un-intelligently. "Well, thank you. Either way. I wasn't expecting any kind of welcome for her…"

_Or any. _ Harry thought to himself. He could still remember the last time he had talked to a snake in front of a Gryffindor. Any of them.

"Ron may be hard headed sometimes, but he'll come around. Especially if you give him no choice but to see that his prejudice is wrong." Hermione's voice was full of conviction. She always believed any kind of prejudice was wrong. Being a Muggleborn just kept it forefront in her mind.

It soothed Harry a lot more than he was willing to admit to hear that from her.

Harry had never noticed, but Hermione always seemed to know the right thing to say at the right time. And she did it quite often. She deserved some recognition for it. If only he could show her his thanks, Harry pondered. Watching Hermione interact with Arishoon from a distance gave him brilliant idea. He had to check it over with Arishoon first though.

_:Would you mind too terribly if I gave you over to Hermione?: _Harry asked of the snake currently resting over his wrist. _:A few minutessss, at the most.:_

_:Not at all, I would like to tasssste her a little more.: _

"Would you like to hold her?" Harry asked of Hermione, who was fiddling with the edges of the pile of letters. They were standing mere feet from each other, so it wouldn't be that great a distance. Then again, the distance didn't mean a thing as Hermione's eyes lit up like stars.

"She likes the warmth, and I'd like to look at the letters.

"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly, "She really won't mind?"

Harry shook his head and held out his arm. Arishoon was perched on the edge of his hand, ready to make the climb over. Hermione was very careful as she held her left hand, her dominant wand arm, out to the snake. Arishoon made her way over carefully, so as not to make any sudden movements to scare the young witch.

"Oh, Harry." The smile that Hermione had on was well worth it. Harry knew it was the right thing to do. Hermione giggled as the feeling of the snakes tongue ghosted over her wrist.

"Well, that tickles."

Harry smiled, "She wanted to get a good feel for you. It's just how she does it."

It was easy to watch Hermione interact with Arishoon. On account of the young witch being very gentle, Arishoon soon felt comfortable enough to just kind of sit there, basking in the warmth of the arm holding her. She hissed almost too quiet for Harry to hear, :_At leasssst one of your friendssss knowsss how to treat a ssssnake.:_

It was there in the mostly quiet room, sitting with Hermione and Arishoon that Harry finally felt a little semblance of peace. His life was finally getting back on track. He could feel it.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I want to first apologize for not being able to give these to you in a timely fashion. Dumbledore made all of us swear we wouldn't endanger your life by sending you mail. For that, I am sorry._

_On the bright side, you get to read all of these at once! I'm sure you've missed my nagging._

_My summer has been lovely, if you must know. My parents and I have been traveling Europe. It's quite lovely in the summer. Especially at the different Château. (A Châteua is a castle, in case you were wondering) Did you know there are over three hundred castles just in La Loire Valley alone? I find it particularly mind boggling, that humans have come so far._

_I do not want to bore you, so know that I am wishing you a happy break at this time, and can't wait to see you._

_Yours,_

**_Hermione Granger_**

* * *

Harry was informed of what exactly the Order of the Phoenix was, and what exactly they did the next day. It was very interesting to hear of it from Hermione's mouth, for sure. Arishoon was curled up around Harry's neck as he received a full blown briefing of what all he had missed.

It was surprisingly little. Hermione only told him what she knew, and that was that the adults had meetings every Tuesday and Thursday. The teens all tried to listen in, but ultimately failed and were left in the dark. Fred and George had claimed that there was a huge plot for assassinating the Minister of Magic, but no one actually believed them. Mrs. Weasley had once let slip that they were the 'only ones fighting the good fight'. So they had no real, substantial knowledge. Dumbledore claimed it was because they were still too young, but Harry wanted to call bullshit on that. He himself had defeated Voldemort three or four times. If anyone needed information, it was him.

What did the adults all join this super-secret organization for?To defeat the dark lord, of course. It was the only plausible explanation as to why they acted outside the Ministry.

And they did it through undermining the Ministry, as far as Harry could tell.

"Well, that's exciting." Harry muttered. "Anything else?"

"Not really. It's been a pretty boring summer." Hermione hummed, pulling her feet up to the couch. "We've been trying to clean up the house whenever possible. Kind of awful place. There is a dreadful portrait at the bottom of the stairs with Sirius's mum in it, and she always screams at anyone who has 'unpure blood'. She keeps screaming and especially likes yelling in the middle of the night."

"Why on earth wouldn't she be the first thing gone?" Harry would have burned her, honestly.

Hermione shrugged. "Apparently she's magically stuck to the wall. Everyone just tries to be really quiet and hope she goes to visit other portraits." By Hermione's tone of voice, it sounded like she rarely did.

"One thing magic can't do. I guess." They both shared a laugh over that, and Harry was immensely glad he had a Muggleborn as a friend. Ron would never understand humor about magic not being able to do everything. They were still laughing when Sirius burst in.

"Where is he! Where's my godson-HARRY!" Harry didn't even have time to really stand before Sirius scooped him up into a hug.

"Sirius!"

They hugged for what seemed like forever, but Harry didn't mind. He seemed to have gotten far too little in the hug-department, so if he was going to get a whole bunch at once: he wasn't complaining.

"It's good to see you Harry! By Merlin, you've grown, and you're tan- you been working out, Harry?" Sirius managed to say all of this in the span that he was able to quickly blink. He also groped Harry's biceps.

"I haven't grown. At least, not that I've noticed." Harry left Sirius's arms to comb down his hair that had gotten all kinds of frazzled. "And I've been working in Aunt Petunia's garden all summer. Bound to get tan that way, I reckon."

Physical labor kind of came with the territory of gardening.

Sirius's eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled. "Harry my boy, all the girls will be falling over you this year. You're a stud, m'boy!"

Harry blushed at the praise. It always seemed like Sirius only thought of woman. "Sirius!"

Harry had never been comfortable with his body. The skinniness, bony knees, the scar. Nothing about himself seemed attractive, and so whenever someone said he was, his first instinct was to deny it. He'd lived his whole life being called a freak. Was it so strange that he had begun to believe it?

Only the time at Hogwarts had really begun to help him heal, and see himself in a more positive light. Especially with the girls actually throwing themselves at him. Cho had been the last in a long line of them. Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to try again any time soon.

"You've grown. I'm sure of it." Sirius turned to Hermione. "At least an inch. What'dya say Hermione? An inch?"

It was as if Sirius goal in life was to mortify any teenager under the age of eighteen with his charm. He was succeeding. Hermione was blushing as if it was her job, before mumbling, "I'd say two."

Beaming Sirius turned back and then looked Harry over critically. Harry could only glare at Hermione's betrayal. She smiled apologetically, but it was clear she didn't mean it. Sirius did not need encouraging. But while he was looking Harry over, Harry could in turn look him over.

He was still very gaunt, stringy almost, but his complexion was much better. His eyes were much clearer, and he didn't seem to be in as much pain: both physically and mentally. His hair reached well below his chin, and Harry was glad to see him looking like a semblance of what he used to, in the picture Harry had been shown.

"I'm going to have to agree with Hermione. It looks closer to two inches." Everyone turned to see Remus in the doorway. Harry was glad to see he was in a much better mood than a few hours before. With shock Harry looked to the clock on the mantel and noticed it was almost eleven. Wow, time sure flew by when surrounded by people he actually liked.

Sirius, noticing Harry's gaze nudged him with his elbow, "Feeling tired, champ?"

"No way. How could I be tired after seeing everyone?" Harry denied with a smile, but inside he was slightly exhausted. A change of scenery wasn't going to give him better dreams though, that Harry was sure. The nightmares came in series of twos. Usually on the same night, or then one right after. It wasn't every night, by merlin he might become suicidal if that happened.

"Well in that case, would you like something to eat?" Harry's stomach growled at that exact moment, making him blush. It wasn't like he hadn't eaten. Sure, his portions had been small, but that was just how it happened.

Remus and Hermione laughed while Sirius's mouth tugged into a sharp grin. "That settles it. I bet there are some left overs. What'd ya say we play marauder and steal us some booty?"

And it was just like that that Harry was accepted back into the swing of things.

Or, mostly.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know how many times I'm going to apologize, but I know it will never be enough! Sorry I couldn't get these letters to you sooner._

_I've missed you lot a bunch, and can't wait for when we get to be together again. I've learned quite a lot, and would love to share it with you. You know... if you want me too._

_See you soon,_

**_Hermione_**

* * *

The week had been going really well. Hermione and Harry were doing their summer homework, and were just enjoying each other's company in general. Harry learned that the whole Weasley gang was at number 12 Grimmuld place, excluding Charlie and Percy. They all lived someone else, but came around when they could for dinner and the occasional game of Quidditch.

Ron was not speaking to Harry, which basically included Hermione as well. He stubbornly stayed in his room, which Harry and him were supposed to share, but after Molly Weasley realized that wouldn't work, moved the rooms around a little. (This was only after yelling at Ron to apologize and Ron refusing and stomping out of the house.) Harry had his own room, and Ron was forced to stay with the twins.

The rest of the Weasley family was same old same old.

Ginny never would stay in the same room as him, which was strange, but Harry didn't think anything of it. She was considerably younger than him, and so he just pegged it as hero worship. She had gotten kind of better over the past year, but to be honest Harry had barely remembered her presence at all.

Harry had arrived on a Friday, so the Order meeting that he had heard so much about was next scheduled for Tuesday. Otherwise known as today. And quite a lot of people Harry didn't know started arriving by both Floo and front door at about quarter till eight. The first one had shocked harry into spilling almost a whole well of ink.

The person who had come through the Floo was a short little man, with a mean, half-shocked face. The whole vibe Harry got from the man was 'shifty'. Hermione must not have thought much of him either because she looked up once and then scowled down at her book. It didn't perplex Harry as much as surprise him. Hermione was usually as polite as could be, unless it was someone like Malfoy.

Oh. Harry watched the man skitter from the room, looking around as if he was about to be stabbed at any moment. This man's paranoia was on par with Moody's, but there was something off with him. Harry couldn't place it.

After the man had nervously smiled at the both of them, uttered a quick but confused hello, he exited through the hall door.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, righting his inkpot and cleaning up the spill with some fabric.

"Mundungus Fletcher." Hermione's face looked like she had sucked on a lemon. "He's an Order member, but as far as I can tell an absolute criminal."

"What kind of criminal?"

Hermione looked up from her book and then closed it with a sigh. "I've heard he's a con man, and a thief. Why Dumbledore keeps him around, nobody knows. He's worse than Snape."

Whoah. That was saying something.

"At least, Snape has a respectable job."

Hermione left it at that before shoving her nose in her book happily, but Harry could tell that the man obviously hadn't been nice to Hermione in the past. Or rather, maybe hadn't been nice to someone Hermione liked. She was fiercely protective like that. Knowing that Hermione didn't want to talk anymore, Harry got back to his charms essay uneasily.

Their homework was interrupted every few minutes, until finally, one last entrance kept Harry from his work indefinitely. After almost six Floo calls in a row, Dumbledore himself walked through the door. The man was tall as Harry remembered and just as powerful. Arishoon, who was lounging around Harry's neck stiffened with the first signs of the older magic walking in. That was what originally got Harry's attention, but what was keeping it was the joyous expression on the older wizards face. The spark of anger that had originally been burning from Ron and Hermione's neglect was now back in full force.

"Harry!" The twinkle never seemed to leave that old man's eye. "How was your summer?"

"Like every summer before." Harry's voice was flat. And by 'every summer before' he meant only a slight bit better because his Aunt and Uncle were afraid that at any moment a pissed Werewolf and mass-murdered were going to come through and rip their jugulars out. Not a pretty picture, but it got the point across.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Dumbledore patted down the front of his robes, as if looking for something. "If you don't mind waiting a bit, we can talk. If you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting to go to-"

"Why did you put me on owl silence?" It came out flat and not even a little pleased. "Or at the very least, why was I not informed of it?"

Dumbledore sighed and acted as if he was about to impart some great knowledge. "Harry, I did not want any Death Eaters tracing our owls back to you. None of us had any idea of what they are capable as of right now. If anything happened to you, because of my foolishness, I don't think we would be able to recov-"

_:Bull.:_ Arishoon hissed, catching Dumbledore's attention to Harry's neck and successfully cutting him off mid-word. Harry and Arishoon both thought it odd that he himself could send Hedwig, but god forbid they send their own to him. It didn't add up.

The powerful wizard froze and then a small but visible shiver traveled up his spine as Harry responded,_ :My thoughts exactly.:_

"Harry," Dumbledore began carefully, slowly. "Where did you find that snake?"

Harry could see most of his thought process play out on the wizards face. He'd been coached on being more 'observant' by Arishoon, who thought he was absent minded far too much. So it was interesting to finally catch the small nuances on Dumbledore's face. The wand in Dumbledore's hand was not making Harry feel any better about it, especially as Dumbledore subtly shifted it upwards.

Harry responded with the safest option, not wanting to anger the powerful wizard, "Her name is Arishoon. She's been living in my Aunt and Uncle's garden."

"And she just started talking to you?" There was a different twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes now, and Harry wasn't sure he liked it. Then again, Harry wasn't sure what to think of Dumbledore when he wasn't being crazy-silly or super powerful. Dumbledore had only been this semi-serious with him after his name had been drawn from the cup, or after waking in the medical wing after killing the basilisk. It was slightly scary.

Scratch that. Harry would have been terrified if he hadn't already of battled the dark lord more than any other person alive, it seemed.

"No. I started talking to her." Then Harry proceeded to explain, in very little detail, what had happened to make Harry trust her. He kept out the part about Parseltongue being a language one was unable to lie in. Harry didn't know why, but Dumbledore might take that the wrong way. Somehow. He also didn't say anything about Tom Riddle's name, because it really wasn't relevant.

Neither was his name translated in Parseltongue.

Harry didn't know, he just knew he had to keep it hidden. He was having more of those feelings lately.

Arishoon's thinking was rubbing off on him. Very Slytherin of her, Harry applauded.

"I see." Dumbledore stroked his beard as he observed the snake around Harry's shoulders. "We will talk more on this Harry, but as of right now I must be going."

Another thing Harry was just going to be pushed away on. Harry huffed.

"I'm coming." Harry crossing his arms. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore thought he knew about his Order, but Harry wanted in. "This is my fight, just as much as everyone elses."

"Oh, Harry." The pity was almost tangible. It always seemed to be so around him. Dumbledore treated Harry as some kind of kitten. "You are not nearly old enough to take on this responsibility."

"But I'm old enough to be targeted by Voldemort?"

Dumbledore intoned gravely. "You are still young. This is not your battle, Harry."

"Yes, it is-" Harry exclaimed, growling. A picture on the wall shook as Harry tried to get himself under control. It wouldn't do to have his accidental magic giving him away. It made him look childish. "Voldemort's coming after me one way or another. Shouldn't I be caught up on what everyone else knows? Shouldn't I be given a chance to learn something?"

Harry didn't know why Dumbledore kept trying to play dumb and push him away. Harry was always being fought over it seemed like. Whether by Dumbledore and Voldemort, or Death Eaters and the Ministry, or even Ron and Hermione. What had Dumbledore to gain by keeping it from him?

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't do it." The words implied care and sincerity, but Dumbledores tone was sorely lacking in that. "I will not."

"This is my fight too, Headmaster!"

All he said was, "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't."

Then he walked off into the next room, leaving a fuming Harry behind. Unable to follow. Dumbledore hadn't cast a spell on him, but it sure felt like it.

The picture that was shaking flew from the wall and with a crash, landed in a pile directly below where it had been.

"That's what they all say." Hermione responded from behind Harry, making him turn around. Hermione was clearly not as upset as Harry. The anger Harry was feeling was banking slightly at Hermione's words. What did she mean by that?

"We've all made the same arguments." Hermione explained with a sigh, "Not as strong as yours, mind you, but the same. The adults keep claiming our innocence needs to be preserved."

A noble task but stupid. Them getting killed by 'protection' didn't make it better.

_:You are young, but even I know you must be protected no matter the cosssssst.: _Arishoon complained, confused._ :It isssss sssssheer luck that you have essscaped sssssso long with your life intact.:_

Hermione continued, having already semi-gotten used to the hissing. "They have a strict age limit of twenty on this 'secret' club of theirs. They think we are too young. And we shouldn't be involved."

"But we are involved!" Arishoon hissed her agreement next to Harry's ear. "Just because we're too young doesn't mean we can't die!"

"Try telling that to them, mate." Harry had to blink and look behind him to see Fred and George entering. "We've given it our best."

"It's so aggravating." Harry complained throwing himself down on the couch in a huff. "I'm almost killed by Voldemort yearly. Pft, too young my arse."

Fred and George only smiled as they sat down on either side of Harry. Hermione saw the gleam and knowing from experience with her own set of trouble-making boys, cautioned them, "Don't even think-"

The twins cut her off with their usual mimicking flourish, "Harry, my boy-"

"-our pal-"

"-Wizard of the most high-"

"-lovely chap you are-"

"-it's your lucky day!"

Following the twins when they got like this was hard, and Harry had to consciously string the sentences together. What he managed to make out of them both was actually heartening.

"How could it be my lucky day?" Harry asked, perking up and listening.

"Well, George and I, have been" A glance at his brother.

The other finished, "-ahh, experimenting with a new product."

The way it was said made it very clear that it would help Harry find out just what was going on in the meeting. Harry didn't need any more information than that. The twins were always good on their side of the agreements.

"I'm in."

The twins beamed and Hermione was more than a little worried.

* * *

/:-How is it going on your front, Doge? Amelia?:/

/:As well as can be expected, Albus.:/

/:Nothing to report on my end.:/

"This is absolutely riveting." Hermione complained dryly for the umpteenth time. The invention that Fred and Geroge had created, the Extendable Ear, which was exactly as the title described it, was pressed tightly against her head.

"**Shhh**." Harry, Fred, George and Ginny hissed as one.

Ron was still participating in his self-proclaimed silence, but Ginny joining in had been a surprise. She'd made a good argument. The same that everyone else had, in fact. She was young, but Death Eaters were willing to kill her if given the chance. She'd already survived Riddle once.

She'd been handed her Ear after that last point and off they all went.

Everyone had their own Extendable Ear and it was amazing the kind of stereo they managed, but whenever someone on their end so much as breathed, the connection was muddled. Arishoon was silent as she tried to listen in as well. Being that she had no arms, it was looking that she would have to ask Harry later.

/:Albus, if you wouldn't mind the change of topic, who is going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year?:/ Harry assumed this was McGonagall, but he couldn't be sure. There were many older women and men inside the almost impenetrable walls. He'd heard almost all of them speak.

Everyone listening in leaned closer, which didn't help but made them all feel as if it did. This was a piece of information that would actually be banner they were leaning off wobbled precariously.

/:I'm afraid all of my suggestions have been declined by the Board.:/ There was a troubled murmur all around. Hermione and Harry's eyes momentarily met. Whatever was that supposed to mean? /:There is one person in line. A Mrs. Dolores Umbridge?:/

The murmur turned into a shouting match between at least four different people. And since the function of the Extendable Ears was to transmit the information, all the young wizards and witches got was an ear full of buzzing. Most were able to pull the transmitter away before it became too loud, except for Hermione. The only signal they all received before she dropped her Ear was a yelp.

It was a story drop, and it was bound to make a clatter as it landed.

In pure panic, Fred and George both reached to grab it, only to have it snatched out of both of their hands by Harry's quick Seeker fingers. All of them breathed easier as Harry handed it over to a blushing Hermione. "Sorry." She muttered under her breath, trying to keep quiet after the loudness.

The adults inside the room must not have cared at all, because they argued for a good few seconds more.

/:Enough!:/

The silence that came after was deafening.

/:Another subject, perhaps?:/ asked an older voice. A few more voiced their opinions on the change of subject. Very few in opposition.

/:Voldemort is on the move in Romania.:/ This voice, Harry was sure was Remus. /:The pack I am in contact with are... are not happy with that. He's going for the Vampires. They are sure.:/

/:Of course, but before we begin. If you could perhaps set up a better Ward around the room, Emily? I believe we have some rogue listeners.:/

And everything went silent.

"Damn." Fred breathed.

"I guess that's it for us this time." George grumbled.

"I wonder who this Umbridge woman is..." Ginny said with bright eyes as she looked over at Harry. It was kind of unnerving that she assumed Harry had all the plans. Flattering, but just a bit stupid. "Any idea?"

Shaking his head, Harry responded. "Not a one."

"She can't be all that bad..." Hermione tried to reassure, rolling up her Extendable Ear. "I mean, she can't be another Quirrel, can she?"

Harry didn't know why but it felt as if she was going to be worse. Adults don't just argue over stupid prejudice like that. Well, except for the specific instant of Muggleborns and Pure Bloods. And Quidditch. And Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. And Muggles in general... And... Well.

So adults did argue over the stupidest things.

Maybe it was nothing.


End file.
